Knight Nurse
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: Slash, AU, Merthur, Chronology ignored. Merlin is ill. Annoying ill. Magically ill, in fact. When he doesn't show for work, Arthur goes looking for him and finds a new role as his favourite sorcerer's Knight Nurse. But with Merlin's illness being a magical one, can he cope with it? I do not own Merlin or Arthur and am just playing with the guys. No copyright infringement is intende


**Knight Nurse**

It was mid morning as Arthur strode angrily through the corridors of Camelot. His manservant had not turned up to wake him that morning and, as a result, he'd missed an important engagement with his father. The King had just finished dressing him down in front of the entire court and, now that he was free, he was determined that somebody was going to pay for it. Somebody who should have known better. Somebody who had woken him every morning for the last four years.

He reached Gaius' door and, resisting the urge to cannon through it, knocked hard. Well, hammered on it, actually. The door vibrated on its hinges. When he got no answer, he let himself in.

The room was as it usually was, with its collections of books, ingredients, bottles and jars lying around. Merlin's door was closed and no light shone from under it, despite the fact that it was bright and sunny outside. Arthur strode to it and flung it open with a crash. Merlin was asleep in bed.

As he heard the door bang open, he jerked awake, groaning as he rolled over.

"You're up den," he groaned wearily, trying to focus on Arthur and failing miserably.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" exclaimed Arthur. "Where the hell were you this morning? Dying?"

Merlin glared at him and sneezed violently. He hugged himself tightly under the blanket and began to shiver.

"I wish I was," he grumbled. "I feel _awbul_."

"Merlin, if this is some kind of act..."

"Shud up! Just shud up, will you!" croaked Merlin. "I hab a headache! Why would I be acding? I lub being wid you. I feel awful, Ardur, I'b told you dat already. Now, if you're not going to helb me, blease, just leab! Close der door and leab me in beace."

Arthur deflated a little, closed the door but stayed on the bedroom side of it.

"You're really not well, are you?"

"Well done, genius. I can see you'b got der makings ob a bery obserbant King."

Merlin coughed so hard that Arthur thought his lungs would explode. He curled up in pain and groaned as the coughing fit subsided and looked up at Arthur pitifully. He was very pale and was sweating profusely. His blankets were saturated.

Arthur sighed, took off his sword belt and came over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and stroked Merlin's cheek gently. Merlin snuggled against it for the warmth it gave. Much as he felt freezing, even beneath three blankets at the height of a hot, summer morning, Arthur could feel that he was burning up. His eyes streamed and he sneezed again.

"Wredched ding!" he snapped. "Why now? You'b god your draining do do wid der Knights and you'll need me. Why do I hab to get sick now?"

Arthur sighed and stroked his cheek soothingly as Merlin ranted about how sorry he was to have disappointed him and for the trouble he had caused. When he got to the point of saying he'd do his best and tried to drag himself out of bed, Arthur took him by the shoulders and pushed him back down gently but firmly.

"You're not going anywhere until you're well again," he replied firmly.

"Bud, Ardur, dat could dake days! How will you manage?"

He shivered again in Arthur's lap and buried his head against Arthur's chainmail, trying to stifle a cough. When he raised his head again, his eyes were streaming and screwed up.

"Damn dis sickness!" he cursed, eyeing Arthur weakly.

Arthur sighed.

"Guards!" he yelled, then apologised profusely as Merlin screwed his eyes tight shut in pain and clenched his fists against his ears.

At a distance, drawing nearer, came the sound of running footsteps. Percival and Gwaine burst into the room at a run and looked around. They saw Arthur and frowned.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" asked Percival, spotting Merlin shivering in Arthur's lap.

"Merlin's sick," replied Arthur. "Tell the other knights that they will need to practice on their own today. I will not be joining you all until Merlin is well again."

They nodded at him and looked down at Merlin.

"I hope you feel better soon, Merlin," said Gwaine. "You know what you need? A nice hot bowl of soup. My granny used to make a wonderful broth for curing all ills. I have the recipe in my quarters. I'll bring it down to you later if you want."

Merlin turned his head stiffly and forced a shadow of a smile onto his face.

"Danks, Gwaine. Give id do Ardur when you see him," he replied. "I don't wand do gib you dis. Id's serious."

"The sickness?"

The two knights stepped backwards a pace.

"No, nod der sickness. Habing Ardur make soup for me. _Dat_ is serious. Hab you eber dasted his cooking? I don'd wand do inflict id on you."

Percival and Gwaine laughed as Arthur lightly slapped Merlin's side and Merlin grinned up at him as best as he could. Once they had left, Arthur closed the door again, crossed back to Merlin's bed, sat down and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"My cooking's not that bad."

"I abbreciade id," snuffled Merlin. "You're sweed, somedimes, you know."

"Yes, well... don't get used to it. I'm just trying to get you back on your feet."

"I know," replied Merlin, shuffling back into his lap so that he could stare up at him. He stroked Arthur's arm gently and kissed the back of his hand. "You need someone do clean up, dress you, and keeb you in line."

"Something like that," replied Arthur with a smile. "So, where's Gaius? Does he know?"

Merlin sighed heavily.

"No," he replied. "He wend out early do gader herbs in der foresd. He won'd be back undil donighd."

Arthur analysed the reply carefully before he said anything else. The sickness was affecting Merlin's speech quite badly. His voice was growing more and more tired and slurred. It was also beginning to get quieter.

"Well," he said eventually, "I can't stay down here all day. I have a lot to read waiting for me upstairs."

"You don'd hab do be wid me all der dime, you know," managed Merlin.

"I'm not leaving you down here on your own," replied Arthur firmly. "Can you walk?"

Merlin shook his head slowly. "I'm doo dired and I ache."

"Then you're going to get a treat that every lady in the court wishes for but never gets."

Merlin frowned at Arthur as he stood up, opened the door, returned to the bed and pulled the blankets off of him.

"Ardur, whad are you doing?"

Arthur leaned down, slipped one arm under Merlin's chest, the other under his thighs and lifted him up into his arms.

"Ardur! Pud me down."

Merlin was smiling in spite of his sudden embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Because beople will dare at us."

Arthur shrugged as he carried Merlin in his arms through the door into the main room.

"Let them stare," he replied, slipping Merlin a cheeky wink. "You know you love the attention."

"Do I hab a choice?"

"No."

"Oh, _alrighd_. Lead on, my Brince."

Arthur carried Merlin out into the cool corridor, hooked the door closed with one foot and carried Merlin through the castle. Merlin had been right. Heads turned as they passed by servants, courtiers and, at one point, Gwen. She looked surprised and amused as Merlin gave her a weak, upside-down wave and attempted a grin.

They crossed the courtyard and passed the knights training. They broke off to watch as they passed.

"Merlin! Merlin! Hey, Merlin!"

Arthur slowed down just a little.

"Hey, Merlin! Tell us how you did it! You've got him well trained! We want a go after you!"

"Jus dease him, wake him up ebery day eben if he's in a bad mood and keeb his armour bolished and you might," replied Merlin.

"Anything else we have to bolish – I mean – polish?" one of them asked with a grin.

"Whateber he wands you do," replied Merlin smiling. "And I mean, _whateber_ he wands you do."

A few wolf whistles followed them up the steps and, before Merlin knew it, they were entering Arthur's bed chamber and the door was closed behind them. Out of habit he stared around the place.

Pillows and books were strewn untidily all around. He looked up at Arthur as he was laid down and tucked into the Prince's bed.

"Whad habbened in here?" he asked.

"I... had a moment when I woke up late," replied Arthur.

"Oh, righd."

"I'll tidy it up for you, don't worry. Are you comfortable?"

"Bery."

"Good."

Arthur leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Now, get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me."

Merlin smiled and ruffled Arthur's hair.

"You're doo sweed."

"Thanks... I think," replied Arthur, who'd never been called sweed in his life until that day. He took it as a compliment as he wandered over to his desk by the window, sat down at it, kicked off his boots and picked up the first piece of paper on a large stack.

Merlin watched him from his fetal position in the bed. He shivered and clutched tightly at the mound of pillows around him. After a little while, he re-arranged them so that he was buried in a nest of six pillows and the royal blankets so that only his eyes showed from under them. He watched Arthur until his eyes grew too heavy and he fell asleep. It was only early afternoon.

When he opened his eyes again, it was late afternoon and overcast. Candles had been lit and a soft, dim light permeated the room rather than the brighter glow of torchlight. He sniffed the air. Something dimly smelled good. His stomach rumbled in response. How long had it been since he had last eaten? He decided that it had at least been twelve hours since he last tried, and about eighteen since he'd last been able to keep anything down.

He eyed the room for Arthur, but he was nowhere to be seen. He listened carefully. From the next room, he heard the clang of metal on metal and realised Arthur was stirring a pot of something. He pulled himself upright and sniffed the air again, but it was no use. His nose was so blocked that he had no hope of smelling anything more intensely than he had already.

The side door opened and Arthur entered carrying two steaming bowls. He laid them down on the bedside table and took a seat on the edge.

"I've got you something to eat," he said. "Gwaine stopped by earlier and dropped off the recipe."

Merlin's eyes brightened.

"Chiggen soub?"

"Close enough," replied Arthur tenderly as he reached over and picked up one of the bowls. "Gwen cooked it for me. She stopped by to see how you are, but you were asleep. Can you hold it?"

Merlin tried, but his hands shook so much that Arthur took it back and laid it in his own lap. He sighed, smiled at Merlin, took a spoon and filled it. He offered it to Merlin, who slipped it into his mouth and swallowed. Arthur looked at him anxiously.

"Is it alright?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "Id's gread," he replied as he took another spoonful. "I could ged used do dis."

"I wouldn't get too used to it," replied Arthur. "It won't last forever."

"Id's judst as well," replied Merlin. "I don'd dink I could surbibe on chiggen soup forever. I'd bade away."

Arthur continued to feed him until he'd finished the bowl and then laid him back in bed. As he went to leave the bed, Merlin let out a huge sneeze. There was a loud popping sound behind him and, when Arthur turned around, there was no Merlin. Merlin's clothes were there, but they were minus one cheeky sorcerer.

"Merlin!"

"I'm here. Id's darg. Whad habbened?"

Arthur frowned and pulled back the bed covers. There was a lump at the top of Merlin's trousers. As gently as he could, Arthur reached in and felt feathers.

"Carebul!" exclaimed Merlin's voice as Arthur extracted the feathers between his hands and held them up. "Nod so dight!"

"Merlin?"

Arthur's heart thundered as he stared at the orange and yellow bird in his hands. It turned its head towards him, looked down at itself and said, "Oh, _bodder_!"

"We're going to Gaius."

"Do we hab do?"

"Yes."

"Ib I sneeze again, id'll brobably wear off."

"Or you'll turn into something else."

"Yes. Me," replied Merlin grumpily. Now that he'd eaten, he just wanted to sleep. He'd deal with the form problem in the morning.

"Listen, my little bossy budgie, I'm not willing to take that chance. I don't fancy sleeping with you in this form tonight. If I roll over I'll squash you."

"Dat's Sorcerer Budgie , _ib_ you don't mind. Anyway, whad else is dibberend? You squash me anyhow, _and_ you hog de blankets."

Arthur tilted his head and smiled. "You know, Merlin, the more I look at you, the more I think you're less budgie and more... oh, I don't know... a Merlin."

"Gread, so I'b god a new species named abter me," grumbled Merlin. "I'm so broud."

"I wonder what Merlins do, apart from look beautiful but complain a lot?" mused Arthur as he carried Merlin to the door.

"Hex de arses ob cheegy brinces," muttered Merlin as Arthur stepped outside and headed off towards Gaius' room. In reply, Arthur pinched his beak closed and didn't release it again until they had reached their destination.

Gaius answered the door after a few moments and ushered Arthur inside.

"What can I do for you, Sire?" he asked.

"I've got a problem that you might be able to help me with."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"This."

Arthur put Merlin down on the table.

"Sire, I'm a Physician, not a vet," replied Gaius, sitting down. "But I'll see what I can do. What is it?"

"A Merlin."

"How unusual. I've never seen one before. Where did you find it?"

"I wad in hid bed feeling awful, I sneezed and became dis," said the bird in Merlin's voice, causing Gaius to jump. "Any ideas?"

"Merlin? Is that you?"

Gaius peered at him closely.

"Trust me," said Arthur tiredly, "It's him. No other bird in the world complains like this one."

"Well, I hab a reason to. How am I going do prodect you now?"

Merlin ruffled his feathers irritably.

"I _am_ a knight," replied Arthur, reproachfully. "I'm not totally helpless."

"Oh, yes," grumbled Merlin, sniffing. "I can judst see de dorydellers now. Dey'll start dere dories wid someding like, 'In a land of myd and a dime of magic, de desdiny of a gread Kingdom reds on de shoulders of a diny bird. Id's species? A Merlin'. I'd be humiliaded. I'd be wridden out."

"They wouldn't or they'd be fired," mused Arthur. "Besides, I would never allow a story to be written about us with that many d's in it. The audience would never understand it."

Merlin sneezed. There was a horrible moment where he seemed to melt and re-form which lasted only a second. When he stabilised again, he looked down.

Arthur tried not to laugh and even Gaius struggled to keep a straight face.

"Ib either of you says a word..."

At this, Arthur burst into a full laugh and Merlin growled at him. It was hard to be threatening as a Chihuahua, and even harder when your magic had inexplicably seen fit to tie a large, pink bow around your neck, but he gave it his best shot.

"Merlin," said Arthur once he'd got his breath back, "the bow suits you. Bright pink is really your colour. It's nice to see something else that isn't blue or red around your neck."

Merlin growled and curled up in a sulk, chewing absently on the end of his tail to avoid saying anything he might regret.

"Well, Gaius?" asked Arthur, taking a risk and tickling Merlin affectionately behind his ear. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's hard to be sure," replied Gaius, forcing down a smile as, in spite of himself, Merlin let out a happy whine and nuzzled closer to Arthur's finger. "It's not a normal illness otherwise it wouldn't affect his magic. Has anything unusual happened recently?"

"Aithusa stayed last weekend," replied Arthur, thinking carefully.

Merlin sneezed again and doubled in size. He growled. His once slim body had now become fat. He was like a Chihuahua-shaped beach ball. Arthur tried to ignore it.

"He might have contracted something from him," mused Gaius. "He is a Dragon Lord, after all."

"So what do we do about it?"

"There's nothing I know how to do. I suggest that you let it run its course. The Old Religion is replete with sorcerers who have suffered from worse afflictions. I suspect that Merlin is just showing himself as the first animal that comes into his mind."

"Well, that would explain the bird," replied Arthur. "He had chicken soup before he transformed. I don't know about the dog though."

"My bark id worse dan my bite, is whad I was dinking when I changed," said Merlin, sneezing again.

The extra weight vanished and he returned to his slim self, albeit still in canine form.

"Well, why don't you think of you as a person then?" asked Arthur.

"Because, when I was a berson, I feld crab," replied Merliin. "Doo many responsibilidies. I will dink of dat when I am feeling bedder. Dis idn't gread, bud I can live wid id. Id's bedder than being a bird, anway."

"Why?"

"De castle cads will be scared ob me."

"Oh."

"So, whad are we doing de redst ob de day?"

"What?"

"Well, you said you weren'd going do leab me, so whad are we doing?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "You're right, I did say that, didn't I?"

Merlin nodded and wagged his tail.

"I have to see my father later for yet another council session. He's annoyed about magic in the eastern provinces."

"Why?" asked Merlin, somewhat indignantly. It was hard to look indignant as a Chihuahua, but Merlin gave it his best shot. "Dey're aboud as far away from him as dey could be and still be in de Kingdom."

"You know my father," sighed Arthur. "It's not far away enough. Gaius, could you look after him until I get back?"

"Hell no!" snapped Merlin, with a trace of a bark in his voice. "I need do come and liden. Id might be impordant. You know, do hab a magical bresence on a magical madder."

"I am _not_ carrying you into council!" exclaimed Arthur. "Do you have any idea what that would look like?"

"Like you care for animals."

"Merlin, you're wearing a _pink bow_. No way!"

"Well, ib you don't like me as I am..."

Merlin turned his back and sat up.

"Merlin, I didn't mean-"

"-You did. I ged id. You're doo much of a _man_ do be seen dead wid a small dog in a pink bow."

Arthur tried to stroke him, but Merlin just snarled at him. He backed off.

"Ok, fine! I'll take you if it keeps you happy. But not one word and you're to be on your best behaviour."

"I bromise."

"And I'm not carrying you. You can go on a lead."

"Whad?"

"I'm serious, Merlin. I'm not carrying you and I can't have you running off. I need to put you on a lead."

Merlin turned his head and glared at Arthur.

"You dare."

"Ok, well, you're not coming with me then. It's that simple."

Merlin growled at him and sneezed. The pink bow transformed into a collar and lead.

"I'm only doing dis because id's you."

"Fine," replied Arthur. "Gaius, we'll see you later. Thanks for your advice."

"Any time, Sire," said Gaius, bowing. "And may I congratulate you on your new pet. I assume you found it wandering the castle, alone and lost?"

"That's exactly what happened," replied Arthur. "I couldn't leave it on its own to starve."

"Quite, Sire," replied Gaius with a smile.

As they left, Gaius could have sworn that he'd heard Arthur tell Merlin to walk to heel. The chihuahua's response was almost unprintable.

It took a little while to reach the throne room and by the time they arrived, they were late. Arthur pushed the doors open and strode in, Merlin trotting along behind him with a smug expression on his face. He still felt crap, but this was an experience he wasn't willing to miss. As Arthur sat at the opposite end of the long table to Uther, Merlin steeled himself, jumped into Arthur's lap and then up onto the table, where he lay down and eyed the rest of the council. They all stared at him. He glanced up at Arthur, whose cheeks had flushed red.

"I trust that you have a reason for bringing that in here," said Uther, glaring at the dog.

"It was lost. I found it roaming the castle. I couldn't just leave it. I'm taking it to the kennels straight after this meeting," replied Arthur.

"Make sure that you do," replied Uther coldly. "But now you have finally decided to grace us all with your presence, I think we should press on."

He stood and began to pace the room. "Now, my Lords," he began. "It has come to my notice that yesterday a dragon was seen in the skies over the eastern provinces. It was not real, I am told it was conjured. We have spent all night calming the villagers in the region and things seem to have settled back to normal. But the fact that magic was used so freely tells me that a message needs to be sent to any sorcerers in the area that magic is outlawed."

Arthur looked down at Merlin and saw that his hackles had automatically risen. In as far as it was possible for a Chihuahua to look like it was going to tear somebody's head off, this one did. He prodded him, and the hackles went down. Merlin moved back and leaned against Arthur's chest as Uther continued.

"Therefore, I am deciding that a purge must take place in the area, starting at nightfall tonight. We will root out and destroy the sorcerer responsible."

He reached the table and held up a piece of parchment.

"This is the warrant authorising the purge. I have called you here so that you be informed of what is to happen. Read it and sign to say you have read it. That is all I require of you."

He passed the parchment to the nearest Lord, who read it, signed it and passed it along. By the time it reached Arthur's hands, everybody else in the room had signed. He lay it down in front of him and started to read. His dog also took an uncommon interest, for several times he had to pick it bodily up and move it to one side.

He sighed, picked up a quill, dipped it into the ink well and signed it. There was no point at all in arguing. His father would carry out the purge whether he wanted him to or not.

"What do you think of it, Arthur?" asked Uther suddenly, diverting Arthur's attention from the dog to himself.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, Merlin darted forward, cocked his leg and delivered his verdict all over the parchment. As the room exploded into uproar, he sat down next to it and gave his most winning expression to Arthur. For a second, Arthur was speechless, then he pushed back his chair hurriedly and stood up, scooping Merlin into his strong arms.

"I'll just take him to the kennels, shall I?" he said as the King turned a dangerous shade of purple. "Excuse me, Sire."

He strode to the doors, stepped outside, closed them behind him and set off at a run. The King finally found his voice and was bellowing for the dog to be found and killed.

"Merlin, what the hell did you do that for?" he hissed as he skidded around the corner and up the stairs that led to his bedroom. "Merlin? Ow!"

Merlin had bitten his finger and he had dropped him. He went skidding on ahead as Arthur chased after him.

"Merlin! Come back! Bad dog!"

Merlin zoomed into Arthur's chambers, jumped up onto his bed and, as Arthur arrived and closed the door behind him, Merlin sneezed.

Laying there on the bed, stark naked, was the normal, human Merlin. He looked breathless and pale, but eyed Arthur with a look of deep satisfaction as he buried himself beneath the covers.

"Id bid you, you drobbed id and id ran away," snapped Merlin as Arthur looked at him, then down at his bleeding finger. "Quickly, come here!"

He indicated a spot on the bed next to him and Arthur finally cottoned on.

"Quick thinking," he muttered as he bent over to look under the bed.

As he did so, the guards burst in.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know! It bit me and ran off!" said Arthur, showing them his injured finger. "It could be anywhere, but it's not in here. Well, what are you standing around for? Go after it!"

The guard shuffled his feet nervously.

"Out with it!"

"The King demands your presence in the throne room."

"Fine! You go after it and I'll go down to see him."

"I have orders to escort you there," replied the guard.

Arthur sighed and strode over to him. He turned back and looked at Merlin, who looked extremely apologetic.

"Will you be alright here?"

"I'll be bine."

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can be."

With that, he left the room with his escort.

It was dark by the time he returned, dripping with grime. It didn't take a genius to work out that he'd been put in the stocks for his mistake. Merlin said nothing as he closed the door and walked over to the bath. He stared at the empty vessel.

Behind him, he heard Merlin get out of bed and come over to him. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder, wiped his cheek and kissed him gently, ignoring the smell.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

Arthur looked at him. There was something different and it took a while for Arthur to realise what it was.

"You're well again."

"Yes, but I'm still tired. Gaius spent the afternoon looking through his books and worked out that I had Drake Fever. Aithusa must have been starting to get it when he visited it and passed it on to be. You don't have magic, so you wouldn't have got it. He mixed me a cure, delivered it just after you left, and it has worked. I'm me again."

"Oh dear," replied Arthur. "I was just starting to like you as a dog."

"Hey!" exclaimed Merlin. "There's a lot of things you can't do with me as a dog that you would miss."

"There's a lot of thing's I'll miss with you as a dog, too," replied Arthur. "Like having you pee on my father's treaties."

"How did that go?"

"Merlin, it took the common-sense opinion of a stray dog to make the council force Uther to reconsider. The general opinion is that a purge would be too strong a punishment and, for once, Uther has listened. He has initiated a search for the perpetrators and they will be executed if he finds them, but he'll have to find them first. For the novelty of seeing father have his mind changed, an afternoon in the stocks was worth the pain. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Merlin. "Does that mean I can come with you to council more often?"

"Absolutely not!" replied Arthur. "I think Uther's taken a general disliking to dogs after today's events. But what it does mean is that when I am King, I will make you my advisor. I need somebody who is willing to give their forthright opinions and, Merlin, you did that in the most forthright way you could at the time. I won't forget it in a hurry."

"I'll be sure to do it again in the future then," replied Merlin with a huge grin.

"Merlin, if you ever stand up and urinate on one of my treaties, I will personally chop it up for you."

"You could do that with your treaty at any time."

"I didn't mean the treaty," replied Arthur dryly.

A glimmer of a smile hung on his lips and, soon, they were both laughing.

Merlin started to undo Athur's clothes for him.

"Let's get you out of those and if you wait a moment I'll get a bath ready for you," he said as Arthur grinned at him.

As he went to fetch the water, Arthur called to him. He turned as he was halfway out of the door.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self again."

Merlin smiled widely.

"Do you know what? So am I."

And, with that, he left. Arthur shook his head slowly. He thought that his manservant had been interesting before he got to know him. Now that he was his boyfriend, life had got stranger as the days had gone on.

He wandered over to the window and looked out over the town. Torches glittered in the darkness and, as he opened it to let the cool night breeze in, he found himself suddenly struck by the enormity of the task before him. When Uther died, all of this would be his responsibility. Did he just make the right choice, telling Merlin he wanted him as his advisor when he was King? He suddenly felt very concerned for all the people sleeping in their houses below. So far, Merlin's antics had largely been confined to the castle.

"Sleep well and enjoy the peace while it lasts," he said to the sleeping town. "Once Merlin's my advisor, it's bound not to last."


End file.
